The Snake in the Flowers
by Wolf-Man No Like His Kibbles
Summary: Lily Potter wanted nothing more then to be out of the shadow of her family. Now she has the chance to prove herself. This is her jorney through Hogwarts with her friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quite night a Godric Hollows. The children were outside playing still, beside one. In the Potter household one girl stood by a giant trunk. She was packing as if she was going on a long trip. To her muggle friends they thought she was going to a boarding school, but truth be told she was going to Hogwarts with her family. She and her best friend, Hugo, her cousin, were leaving in the morning and Lily had forgotten to pack her trunk. It must have slipped her mind with all the excitement. She stopped packing and scanned her room. The blue walls were empty as were her drawers and desk. Her eyes landed on the small bundle on her bed.

On Lily bed was a tiny dark tabby kitten. She loved him instantly when she saw him. They were perfect for each other. They were both tiny for their age. The kitten was 2 months and fit in her hands perfectly as Lily came up to her father's stomach. She hated being petite, but it was better now that she had her little Tank with her. She has originally named him ashes, but when she came home he refuse to go around things and went through them. Lily reached forward and picked Tank up. "You ready, Tank?"

Tank purred and swatted at her nose making Lily let out a giggle.

"LILY!" Her mother called for her from downstairs. Lily place Tank on the floor before walking out of her room. She peered down at the railing at her mother. She had to stand on her tippy toes.

"Ya mum?" Lily asked with a smile.

"Hugo and Rose are here!" Ginny called up with a smile on her face.

Lily smile dropped a bit. Yes, Hugo was her best friend, but Rose was insufferable. She tormented Lily to no end about her size. Roe only treated her awful hen no one was looking, what was worse is Albus join in with Rose, while James sided with Lily and Hugo. When Rose wasn't around Albus was okay he was still a prick, but not as much.

"Mum, send Hugo up! I forgot to pack!" Lily called as she etreated to prevent from getting scold for not packing.

"Lily Luna Potter! You waited to the last moment like you do with everything! Oh I'm going to miss that!" Ginny laughed as she retreated from the stairs. Next tin Lily heard was foot stps coming up the stairs.

"LILY!" Hugo called before tackling Lily to the ground. "We're finally going to HOGWARTS!"

"Get off me you giant lump!" Lily scowled her cousin playfully. As he got off Lily he sat on the floor. Then Lily sat up with a smile. "I know! Tank and I are excited!"

"So are Binx and I!" Hugo laughed. Binx was Tank brother and was twice the size of Tank.

"I can't believe you named you cat after a muggle movie," A sneered came from the door way where Rose and Albus stood. The sneer came from Albus. "Or why you even got a cat! They are useless! Don't expect to use Regal. He's MY owl."

"What I can't believe is that their letting that tiny runt goes to Hogwarts," Rose sneered. "She's going to get trampled."

"Shut it both of you!" James growled as he shoved them away from Lily door. He glared at them before heading into the room. He sat down beside Lily and Hugo. "You guys can use a school owl or Felix. I know how to share."

Lily hugged her brother. "Thank you, James!" Lily sniffled. She hated Rose and Albus. They were so mean to Lily and Hugo.

"It's okay, Lilypad," James smiled. "Bu sadly Rose is staying the night were taking them with us tomorrow due to their parent have to work. So why don't you guys get some sleep." As he stood he pulled the cot from her closet. It had become Hugo second bed. As they settled for bed James bid good night to them before closing the door.

* * *

"Behave, please don't get as many letter sent home as your brothers!" Harry pleaded with his youngest as he crouched down. He reached out and hugged Lily. He then kissed her forehead. "Love you Lilybean!"

"Love ya too, daddy!" She smiled before hugging her mother. "Bye mommy!"

Ginny hugged her youngest. "I'm going to miss you Baby Girl. Please behave." She kissed Lily cheek and then pushed her toward the train. "James got your trunk on the train. He said he put it in the compartment where the family is. He said he won't let Tank out til you get there. See you at Christmas."

Lily turned and headed towards the train. As she took her first steps she ran right into someone. "Sorry!"

"It's fine, Weasley," A tall blonde smirked as he looked at Lily. "Are you even 11? You look 8 maybe."

"It's Potter, first, Lily Potter and I prefer Lily not Potter!" Lily snapped. "And yes I am 11!"

The boy smirked, "Lily that a –"

"Lily! Come here!" I saw Albus come over and grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me away from the boy. "Leave her alone, Malfoy! She does not need you to ruin her before we even make it to Hogwarts." Albus turned around and pulled her along. "Watch who you talk to, you idiot, he is the enemy!"

"Stop, you're hurting me, Albus!" Lily said as she tried pulling her arm away.

"Good! Albus growled as he opened the door and pushed her in the compartment. "Look who I found chatting it up with Scorpius Malfoy!"

"What a disgrace," Rose drawled.

"Albus, look at her arm, you hurt her!" Roxanne, Roxy, called. She glared at him.

"It will teach her not to mess with Malfoy," Lucy stated. Then, looked at Lily. "He's no good."

"Albus," James snarled. "You got your arse attitude when you and Rose went to Hogwarts. I have no clue what made you change, up grow up!"

Freddy nodded in agreement, while Moly and Louis glared at Albus. Dom looked at Lily and rolled her eyes.

I turned from my family and sat by Hugo. He was glaring at Rose and Albus. She let out Tank and stroked him as she looked out the window. A few hours to go.

* * *

As Lily stood to be sorted Hugo was beside he and on her other side was a ginger haired girl, but her bangs were blonde. She had round dark brown eyes. She was terrified.

"Muggle born?" Lily asked softly.

The girl nodded. "I'm Steff Wright."

"It will be okay," Lily smiled. "I'm-"

"POTTER, LILY," She heard Neville call out her name. Lily stepped forward. She looked at Gryffindor table and saw James smiling at her and then patted a seat next to him. Lily smiled back as she sat on the stool.

_Another Potter. Braver then the last one, but you want to prove yourself. There is only one place to put you to do so. It better be"_ SLYTHERIN!" Silence was met out by three of he table, but the Slytherin table was cheering and clapping. She even noticed the Malfoy boy whistle. Maybe this was perfect. This ws where she belonged.

Lily went and took her seat down at the table she belonged to. She looked at James and gave him a smile so he knew was was indeed okay. The other Slytherin were smiling at her and being friendly. Weren't Slytherin suppose to be nasty and mean. That was what Albus, Jame and Rose said. She contiuned to listen to the sorting.

"Weasley, Hugo!" He was followed with a "Slytherin!"

I broke out into a giant smile. She smiled as her cousin sat next to her.

"I begged the hat or you so you know. It wanted to place mean in Hufflepuff! I mean come on!" Hugo laughed.

"Best cousin ever!" Lily smiled. She clapped when the muggle born joined us. Today was full of surprises. Slytherin was full of new surprises too. Some were wearily of Steff.

"Steff, this s Hugo," Lily smiled.

"I'm Lux Golye," A black hair boy smiled at us, then, pointed to the twin boy. They both had blue eyes. "This is my twin Sam"

"Raven Nott," A long black haired girl smiled, she had forest green eyes like Lily.

"Orion Flint," a blonde hair boy drawled, clearly bored. He had hazel eyes.

"Emse Malfoy," a blonde hair smiled she had grey eyes.

"Welcome to Slytherin," The boy from earlier sat next to Emse. "Well sis, dad won't be disappointed in you!"


	2. Chapter 2

"First Years this way!" Called a tall brute with short spikey blonde hair, his amber eyes were dull with boredom.

"That is my brother, Hector," Orion Flint whispered to the rest of the first years.

"It is easy to tell, you both have that bore dull look!" Lily whispered back. The others laughed while Orion playfully glared at Lily.

"Oh I think you hurt poor Orion feelings!" Emse giggled.

"FIRST YEARS!" Hector called towards them. They saw the other two unknown girls were glaring openly at Steff, Hugo and Lily. The boys were clearly obvious of the glares. The tall red hair girl besides Hector rolled her eyes.

"Alright First years, I'm Nikkita Macmilian and this is Hector Flint," The red hair girl smiled at the first years. "Follow me and not Flint. He's no smarter than a toad stool, I swear!" She led the way out of the Great Hall. "Now listen to me. The stairs change, so when you go to class be careful, but lucky us, we sleep in the dungeon."

The two perfects led the first years down a set of stair leading downstairs. They were lead past a large classroom, which Hector pointed out as the classroom. He said Professor Slughorn was the Head of their house. As the came to an empty wall the first years were confused.

"We sleep in a hall?" questioned the bleach blonde girl as she looked at blank wall in confusion.

"The hair explains your thinking," Hector sneered. "What is you name."

"She is Diane Black and I'm Helen Zabini," The brown hair girl glared at Hector.

"Oh you are the dense cousins I heard Scorpius mutter about at the feast," Nikkita laughed, then spotted Emse. "I'm sorry dear."

Emse shrugged not caring. "It happens." Which caused Diane and Helen huff angrily at Emse?

"Hornback," Hector said. The wall disappeared and a large room appeared. By the fire on the right side of the common room was four large leather sofas, two leather love seats and two leather seats. The floor had black carpet with a giant silver snake in the middle. Straight ahead was a small staircase. To the left was a giant widow that was under the water.

After studying the room, Lily gasped, soon followed by Emse and Steff. The three of them took off to the in awe. They pressed their face against the glass as the giant squid swam by. His red tenacles brushed up against the window and caused Steff to squeak in shock.

"THAT IS SOOOO COOL!" Steff squealed as she looked at Emse and Lily.

"Totally!" Lily agreed and smiled at her two new friends.

"I love him," Emse whispered.

"I see you three enjoy Sir Douglas," Nikkita said. "We Slytherin named him long ago. No one outside Slytherin ever knew his name, so it must stay that way, got it?" She looked directly at Lily, Hugo, and Steff. "You three are not Slytherin blood and will be tested and will not be trusted until you prove yourself. That does not mean we will treat you awful. We're housemates."

"Some of the 7th years will give you three troubles, mainly Tia Lestrange," Hector muttered. "Must annoying girl I ever met!"

They nodded their heads.

"Now up the stairs to the left is for girls and right is for the boys," Nikkita stated, "Girls mind you can go into guy's dorms. Boys mind you cannot go into the girls' dorms, which I find quite humorous, if I do say so myself."

"So your stuff is up there already. So head to bed, class begin at 8 sharp," Hector said. He turned away and walked toward the fire with Nikkita behind him.

* * *

As the sun rose Lily was still fast asleep in er bed. Her comforter was rolled up to her face. She was dreaming pleasant dreams, when the weight of a girl crashed on her. "LILY! Your over sleeping, again!" Emse voice called. After four weeks of this routine, you would assume Lily would get use to waking up early for classes. "LILY! Steff has already left with Hugo, Lux, and Raven. I think Sam and Orion are witing for use, so hurry!"

Lily stood up and rolled her eyes. It was safe to say that Emse, Hugo, and Steff were her best friends. She got along get with the others in her year great, beside Helen and Diane. They for some reason hated Lily and Steff, they did not knowledge Hugo.

Lily quickly changed into her school uniform and threw her hair into a messy bun. She grabbed her robe and bag from on top of her trunk and went downstairs. Sure enough Orion, Sam and Emse stood there staring at Lily with a bored look.

"About time girl," Orion laughed.

"I am straving!" Sam complained with a small chuckle.

Emse rolled her eyes at the boys and Lily. "Let go!" She ushered them out of the room. They quickly made their way to the Great Hall. As they made it to the Great Hall they were stopped by four third year Gryffindors. Rose and Albus were up front and behind them were a small brown hair boy and a tall blonde. They all had sneers on their faces. Lily had been lucky so far not to have run into any of her cousins and brothers.

"Well well if it isn't some dirty snakes and a disgrace," Albus growled. His wand rose and pointed it at Lily.

"I'm ashamed to have to call you my cousin, but not as bad as how James speaks of you now" Rose smirked. "I believe he used the word filthy snake was used a lot and disgusting."

"Shut up!" Lily growled. James would never say that about Lily! He couldn't, he wouldn't, right?

"Make me, you ugly girl," Rose sneered as she shoved Lily back making her stumble and fall. "See you too small to be any use! You can't even take a simpe sive. You weak and worthless. You are the biggest disgrace to the family. I mean hanging around Malfoys? Not just one but two. I bet the Malfoy bitch is your best friend, huh? I guess useless people should stink together. That all you-" Rose never finished, because Lily and had stood up and slapped her cousin across her face.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP! Insult me fine, but not my friends!" Lily snarled.

"The only bitch we see is you," Orion growled as e stood beside Lily.

"I thought Gryffindors were brave? Al I see is a bunch of cowards!" Emse voice aced with venom.

The unknow blonde reach forward and grabbed Emse robes and lifted her off the ground. "Say that again, bitch!"

"Coward!" Esmse yelled as she tried kidding the Gryffindor.

"Stupfey!" An extremely pissed off voice called. The blonde hair boy let go of Emse as he fell backwards. Orion caught Emse before sh could fall. They all turnd to see Scorpius with a face full of rage. Behind him was the black hair boy with golden eyes that was Blake Golye, Mitchell Higgs, the sandy blonde with a dull brown colored eyes and pretty Stacey Crabbe, the girl with shiny long brown hair and hazel eyes. Scorpius kicked the blonde boy in the ribs. "Touch my sister again, Finnigen and I will beat you into a pulp!" He turned is glare to Albus and Rose. "You call yourselves attack four first year one begin your family and you think your couragous. You disgust me." Then, he turned to Orion, Emse, Sam, and Lily. "Come on, lets o to the Great Hall." He wrapped one arm around Emse and the other around Lily, and led the Slytherin away.

Lily felt Rose's word him home. Was she really a disgrace. She slowly felt the silent tears fall down her cheek. Did all her family ate her, even James. She felt anger replace the sorrow. How could he!

"Oh, Lily, are you hurt?" Blake asked as he saw the tears. She looked up at the black hair boy. He was Scorpius' best friend and one of the funniest guys, but he was a protector as was Scorpius.

"Why the tear, Little Red?" Scorpius asked. Oh how Lily hated the nickname. He had started calling her that after he learned she hated it. He seemed to enjoy teasing her, Steff, and Emse.

"Nothing," She pulled away from the others. She sat by Hugo and place her head on his shoulder and cried. Hugo listened to Emse as told them all what happen.

"Weasely and Potter are dead," Scorpius growled, "No one insults my baby sister and my friends!"

Mitchell and Blake nodded. The first years watched as they all put there heads together and scheme.

"This is so not going to end good," Stacey sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all. Thanks for following my story and thanks or reading it! I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own a few characters!**

As Stacey predicted it was ending bad. It had turn from Rose, Albus, Shane Finnigan, and Marcus Thomas against Scorpius Malfoy, Blade Golye, Mitchell Higgs, and there new reinforcement Damon Blackthorn to Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Lily has yet to run into James and she did't want to see him. She was beyond pissed at him. It was the thought that he would say those things. Normally she would never listen to Rose or Albus, but she knew James hated Slytherin, so he must hate her as well, right? Truth be told, Lily just did not want to know the answer right now. She knew if she got her answer she would be disappointed, she just knew it. She does want to deal with it.

Lily let out a sigh at dinneras she listen to Mitchell, or Mitch as they all called him, as he went on about some lame joke. Lily just shook her head.

"You know what is worse than your jokes, man?" Hugo snickered.

Your face?" Orion teased Hugo.

"Oh no, this face here is perfection!" Hugo stated proudly.

Lily rolled her eyes at her idiotic cousin and her friend. She looked around the room, but refused to look toward Gryffindor table. She let out a small sigh, before pushing around her peas. She hasn't eaten anything much in these past few days due to all the fighting. This nonsense was driving her to the end. Lily was exhausted and worn out.

"You know if you don't eat your veggies you will not grow big and strong," Emse gave Lily her the famous Mafloy smirk.

"She right, my dear, we want our little flower to bloom into a gorgeous rose one day," Blake chuckled, before getting smacked upside the head by Steff. "Ow, what the bloody hell women!"

"You, sir, are an idiot!" Steff scolded Blake, "We do not want our sweet loving flower to be a rose, but a lily. NEVER a ROSE, got it, hun?"

"Oh shit, did I say rose, I meant lily, yes defiantly a lily!" Blake said.

"No, don't eat your veggies, ten I won't be able to call you Little Red anymore!" Scorpius jumped in. He reached over and stole Lily's plate. "I really like her size to. I think it's cute!"

"Awwwe, big brother, you think Lily cute!" Emse chuckled.

"Shut up, Em! You know meant it in the friendly manner, beside she to young for a relationship," Scorpius scowled.

"Good, cause then I would have to start dodging you, Scor," Lily giggled, "Beside I think will eat my veggies. If I grow out of that nickname I will be soooooo happy! I mean seriously, I HATE that name!"

"Don't lie, Lil," Sam said, "You love it!"

"You always say how much you love the name!" Lux replied next.

"Blade, I'm going to kill your brothers!" Lily stated.

"Good and while your at it take out my sister too," Blade laughed.

"HEY!" The twin glared at their brother. Everyone laughed.

"What I miss now?" As Damon came over to the group. He must have just gotten out of dentition for throwing the Gryffindor second year in the lake.

"Everything," Stacey mutter. Skye Viren nodded her dirty blonde locks in agreement. Her honey eyes were clearly showing her boredom. Sara Hingin rolled her yellow eyes at her friends. "We were just heading to the common room, so I'll see you later."

"Oh, you have a sister what year?" Lily asked.

"She start net year," Lux grumbled.

"Oh shut it," Raven rolled her green eyes. "Get use to the fact that you suck."

"Bicthy much," Hugo laughed.

"When isn't she?" Steff giggled.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Let go t the lake and enjoy the sun, girl, no boys there gross. October just a few day off."

"Agreed," All the girl laughed as they stood and followed Raven.

* * *

The first year girls laid out on the grass by the lake just chatting away. The enjoyed the sun on their backs as they laughed and joked around. Lily's cat, Tank, and Raven's cat, Jinx joined them as well. The two cats were playfully batting at each other.

"Who do you think is the cutest guy?" Raven rolled onto her back and looked up at the sky.

"Orion!" Emse squeaked.

"Really, Em? He's got that bored look all the time, though," Lily laughed.

"I think he's cute!" Emse pouted. Lily reached out and patted her head. "Hey I'm not a dog."

"Well, I think Blake pretty sweet," Steff blushed. "But he's a third year he'd never date me. Like Scor said were to young to date."

"I personally think Lux is cute," Lily smiled.

"I like me some of Slytherin Prince," Raven smirked.

"Not my brother!" Emse made a gagging sound.

"Plus he thinks Lily cute remember," Steff teased.

"He does not!" Lily blushed, "He just doesn't want me to grow, cause he's a prick!"

"I know right," Emse laughed.

"Look what we got here," the shrilly voice of Helen called out. "An outcast and a Mudlood." Diana stood next to her, with Finn Black, Diana older brother, and Jaime Prewett and they gave off this fake high pitch laugh. it was the most annoying thing ever.

Lily growled before tackling into Helen. She tackled her straight into the lake and the two were fighting, well at least Lily was. Lily was throwing punches while Helen was slapping at Lily. Beside her she saw Steff and Diane rolling in the grass beating the living hell out of each other. At least Diana knew how to fight. She saw Raven and Emse jump at Jaime and Raven beating shit out of Finn. Lily was watching those two to much and next thing Lily knew was she was underwater. She felt Helen hand near her mouth so she bit down on her hand hard. Helen pulled her hand back, also pulling Lily up as well.

"What is going on here!" A strict voice of Professor Longbottom called out. At once the 8 students stopped fighting.

"One week dentition all of you! I shall also be writing to your parents!" Professor Longbottom scolded. "Muggle fighting over what?"

"Helen called Lily an outcast and Steff a really mean word for muggle born!" Emse growled, "And her dogs laughed in one of those stupid srilly laughs. You know he ones that make you want Avada Kedavra yourself."

Lily, Raven, and Steff bursted out laughing, while Helen and her 'dogs' glared at her.

Professor Longbottom face glared harder at the other four girl. "Helen make it two week." He turned and walked away.

Helen turned and looked at Lily."You little runt, you will pay for this!" Then, turned and left to the castle with Jaime, Finn, and Diane following her.

* * *

As Lily and her group made it to the common room everyone was gossiping about the fight. They all watched s the four of them crossed the room. They mainly focused on Lily seeing as she was soaking wet.

"Oh Emmie, my dear sister, mother going to murder you," Scorpius laughed.

"Bloody hell, this is going to be a long Christmas break," Emse rolled her eyes.

"So who won?" Blake asked.

"Longbottom stopped it before we cold figure that part out," Raven grumbled, "But Lily and Helen were killing each other out in the lake."

"We can tell," Hugo laughed.

"I wish you had," Lux said

"She not that bad," Sam stated.

"No, don't even," Orion glared. "Do not crush on that horrible ugly beast!"

"Ummmm, Orion?" Lily said.

"Ya?"

"She's behind you," Lily watched as Helen turned around left to the girls dorm.

"Well fuck," Orion said. "I guess I'm on the shit list now too."

"Indeed you are, my dear," Emse smiled. "Welcome to the club!"


End file.
